


A French Encounter

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: French, French!Sun, I had to use google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt:</p><p>how about neptunes just been dumped by weiss in paris and is v upset when hot (french!) local sun notices the stranger breaking down and comes over to see if he's okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	A French Encounter

Neptune couldn’t believe it. They were in Paris, Paris of all fucking places! He had arranged this holiday for them to be romantic, but Weiss had just dumped him. He wants to be mad at her, but he can’t. It wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t anyone’s really, they had just fallen out of love.

He slouches on a park bench and stares at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. He feels tears well up in his eyes and drops his face into his hands. Too caught up in his own sorrow he doesn’t notice someone sit down next to him. He jumps when a hand gently taps his shoulder.

"Vous allez bien?"

( _Are you okay?_ )

Neptune looks up and sees a very concerned, very attractive blonde man staring at him. He takes a second to admire the man. His blonde hair is spiked in all directions, his eyes are a nice slate grey, he has beautiful golden skin and his abs were on full display.

Neptune wipes away his tears, “Sorry, I don’t speak french.”

The blonde man’s eyes light up, he looks up clearly thinking. “Are you okay?”

Neptune perks up, oh he speaks English. “Not really. I was dumped by my girlfriend.”

The blonde man frowns. “That sucks. pourquoi aurait-elle laisser un homme séduisant comme vous?”

( _Why would she leave a handsome man like you?_ )

Neptune frowns at the french. The man must’ve been talking to himself.

"What’s you’re name?" Neptune blushes, realising he’d just told a complete stranger he’d been dumped in Paris.

"I’m Sun. And you are?"

"Neptune.

Sun grins. “It’s nice to meet you Neptune. Would you like to spend the day with me?”

"I-I uh, yeah. But we just met." Neptune feels his face heat up.

Sun grins at him. “Come on it’ll be fun. D’ailleurs, je pense que vous êtes vraiment mignon.”

( _Besides I think you’re really cute_.)

Neptune frowns. “Why do you keep doing that?”

Sun raises his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Keep doing what?”

"Saying random things in French."

Sun smirks. “I’m surprised you came to Paris without learning French.”

Neptune glares at him. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Sun actually looks shy and surprises Neptune. “I knew you didn’t know french, so I thought I’d say the things I’m usually to shy to say.”

Neptune doesn’t know how to reply, but he does really want to know what Sun has been saying this whole time now. Luckily he doesn’t have to reply, because Sun jumps to his feet. The very attractive french man extends a hand to him.

"Are you coming? After all it is a tragedy to be alone in the city of love."

Neptune pauses for a second weighing his options. “Are you going to tell me what you’ve been saying?”

"If you go on a date with me I could be persuaded. Il pourrait vous coûter un baiser "

( _It might cost you a kiss)_  


End file.
